Conflict - Rise of the Hybrid
by Hisea Ori
Summary: Conflict - Rise of the Hybrid is a massive x-over that will be mainly stargate, warhammer, star wars, x universe and dimension hoping much later on. It all started when the exiled son started his journey to discover his place in the universe. Follow Sanguinus on his travel's see what shape him into a Legend amongst the stars, Or will he fall along the way?


**Prolog  
**My name is Sanguinus and I was born a hybrid of two races. I grew up in the unclaimed sector Savage-Spur, on a modified Wraith Cruiser that my mother had commanded to be grown for this purpose. She sent me away in it in order to hide me from the others of her kind. She had also grown four drones and slaved them to the Commander of the vessel, who in turn was grown specifically to protect me and report back to her. Several years later I discovered that I was released as a failed experiment in hopes that I might still prove useful. I was at first enraged at this news, but as with all things over time I began to come to terms with my origin. I may be the product of genetic experimentation... but I refuse to be a failure. I WILL prove myself a valuable asset to my mother.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**  
I awoke to the shrill sound of the alarm.

….. Something was approaching the Cruiser.

I ran to the control room and saw a ship signature that was completely alien to me. Whatever this was, none of the crew had ever seen anything like it. According to the scanner it was organic in nature like our ship, but it was definitely not Wraith.

This is an Overlord. - I had no idea where the thought came from nor did I have any clue what an Overlord was, but I instinctively knew to trust this new information. I took a moment to decide on a course of action and came to the conclusion that this ship warranted closer inspection. I ordered the Commander to pull up next to the ship with the fighter bay doors opened so we could pull it in.

Before heading down to the fighter bay the drones each grabbed a spear gun while the commander and I equipped dual hand-blasters. As the ship was being pulled in the only thing I could think about was that this thing looked just like a frozen giant squid. Again it instinctively occurred to me that this Overlord was a transport of some kind. As I was studying the Overlord I started to feel an awareness coming from inside. Upon dissection of the vessel I found a cocoon, and as my hand brushed against it I felt my perception of the world around me shift.

The feeling was amazing! I had never felt this...complete. I now shared small connection with the cocoon, and I wanted...no...I NEEDED, to find out what was inside that had brought about such an immediate and dramatic change in my consciousness. Suddenly the cocoon burst open and a small larva fell out, crawling slowly towards me. I was so utterly captivated that before I realized what had happened it had crawled onto my boot where it laid curled up in a small fleshy ball. It looked harmless so I picked it up, and as I did my head was flooded with information. Immediately I knew how to use this new larva and how I as its Overmind would lead the new swarm. The only question was...what was a swarm and how did I come to be its leader?

* * *

The next morning I woke up with an empty feeling, a feeling of loneliness. It took me a while to realize what was going on, but I eventually recalled my memories of yesterday. I felt lonely because I couldn't sense the larva. That's when I started to worry, reaching out with my mind for the connection that me and the larva had shared with no avail. But I did sense something strange, a weaker connection that required most of my attention to notice. I followed this new, weaker connection without meaning to, as if it were pulling me toward it. It was leading me to the Drone Alcoves, where all of the drones were kept in stasis until they needed to be awoken. Upon arriving at one of the Alcoves I saw something very strange, it appeared to be a growing pool.

I stood there just watching the pool as it grew, and as I watched I noticed that it seemed to have a direct connection to the cruiser's power grid through some sort of cable. The cable resembled a tentacle and seemed to know how to siphon power from the cruiser. How did the ship's system awareness not notice the power drain? Was it such a small difference that it was undetectable, or was it actually even draining the power at all? I then sent a message to the nameless commander and told him to compare last week's energy consumption with the current one. Then I just stood there silently, watching as the pool kept growing as if it were a wraith, though it obviously wasn't.

The commander had yet to report his findings. I thought of disregarding the data and disconnecting the pool from the cruiser, however the larva told me that was a bad idea, both for the ship and the pool. Suddenly, my communication device started up and the commander relayed the data I had asked for. The pool had not been drawing energy at all. If that was the case then why would it connect to the power grid in the first place? This question plagued my mind, I was so confused.


End file.
